memories hisoka
by Katzura Ryukomi
Summary: ini cuma cerita pendek tentang hisoka


Moshi-moshi minna-sama!

Ivon udah selesai ujian! (curhat *plakk*). Ivon mau bikin cerita tentang masa kecilnya hisoka.

Oke! Selamat membaca!

**MEMORIES HISOKA**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah,hisoka duduk dipinggir kasurnya sambil melihat ke jendela...

Dia teringat pada masa kecilnya..

~ flash back ~

"hisoka! Sedang apa kau!" tanya seorang wanita, yg sepertinya adalah ibunya hisoka.

"aku sedang main bu" jawab hisoka kecil yang manis.

"astaga!" ibu hisoka kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan hisoka. "kau...kau" ibu hisoka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"kenapa bu?" hisoka kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa

"kau membunuh ayahmu sendiri?"

"ia, karena ayah selalu memarahiku"

"hisoka! Kau akan ibu pindahkan ke Ryuseigai sekarang juga!"

"tidak! Aku tidak mau ke sana bu!"

"kau telah membunuh ayahmu sendiri! Karena itulah kau harus pergi!"

"tidak! Aku tidak mauu!" hisoka kecil terus berusaha menolak.

Tapi, akhirnya hisoka tetap di bawa pergi...

~ Normal pov ~

"hisoka!" tiba-tiba gon berada di samping hisoka.

"h-hah? Ada apa gon?" jawab hisoka yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa kau ini?" tanya gon bingung.

"t-tidak apa-apa"

"oh! Baiklah"

"hei gon! Hisoka! Kalian mau makan tidak?" kurapika berteriak dari luar.

"ah! Ayo kita makan!" ajak gon.

"ia"

~ Hisoka's pov ~

Aku memang bersalah...

Kenapa dulu aku membunuh ayahku sendiri?

Tapi...

Sejak bertemu gon dan yang lain, hidupku telah berubah sedikit demi sedikit..

Dan karena gon juga aku bisa merasa senang.

Anak itu...

Ia memang anak yang luar biasa.

Dia mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatnya tersenyum..

Aku harus berterima kasih padanya..

Aku akan membuatnya bahagia

Terima kasih gon...

~ normal pov ~

"hei hisoka, kau mau tidak bermain bersamaku besok?" tanya gon sambil memainkan jarinya.

"baiklah" jawab hisoka sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah?" gon kaget karena hisoka mau pergi dengannya.

"ia, kau mau kemana?" tanya hisoka.

"hmmmmm...kemana ya? Terserah kau saja!"

"terserah aku? Baiklah! Aku akan mengajak ke tempat favoritku saat kecil."

"wah! Kau punya tempat favorit?"

"tentu saja!"

"aku baru tahu orang sepertimu bisa punya tempat favorit!"

"hei! Begini-begini aku kan juga manusia!"

"ha ha ha aku bercanda!"

"nah! Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya!"

"ia aku juga"

**oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

keesokan paginya...

"hei hisoka!" gon mengoyang-goyangkan badan hisoka.

"a-apa!" hisoka langsung terbangun.

"ayo cepat bangun! Katanya mau pergi"

"oh ia! Tunggu! Aku mandi dulu." Hisoka langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi...

"nah! Ayo kita pergi.." ajak hisoka

"ayoooo!" gon sangat senang.

Mereka pun sampai..

"waaaah! Bagus sekali!" gon terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"kau suka?" tanya hisoka.

"aku sangat sukaaa!"

"haha baguslah kalau begitu."

"hei hisoka! Lihat awan itu!"

"kenapa?"

"bentuknya seperti lambang yang ada di kartu ya?"

"oh! Yang keriting itu?"

"ia"

"kadang-kadang awan suka sekali meniru!"

"betul!"

"gon, lihat ini" hisoka mengularkan kartunya.

"ada apa?"

"lihat saja"

Hisoka menutup kartu itu dengan tangannya, lalu saat di buka muncul seekor kupu-kupu...

"waaah! Hebat!" gon sangat kagum.

"itulah diriku."

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" gon hanya bingung mendengar omongan hisoka.

"sejak kecil, aku selalu sendirian. Karena itulah aku bebas pergi kemanapun sesuka hatiku."

"sendirian? Orang tuamu"

"ayahku kubunuh saat aku masih kecil, lalu ibuku membuangku ke ryuseigai"

"k-kenapa kau membunuh ayahmu?"

"aku tidak tahu, saat itu aku hanyalah anak kecil yang haus darah."

"oh begitu.." gon tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"tapi..."

"apa?"

"aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"yah...karena ada kau, aku jadi mengerti kalau hidup itu memang berharga."

"ya, begitulah"

"terima kasih gon"

"tidak masalah"

"hmmm..ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi gelap."

"oh ayo!"

**END**

Yaaa! Selesai juga!

Maaf, kalo ceritanya gak enak di baca.

Karena aku juga pas bikin cerita ini lagi, bad mood

Aku iri ngeliat adek aku yang dimanjain terus!

Eh! Kenapa aku jadi curhat ya? Haha

Tapi, terima kasih udah mau baca cerita ini..

buat teman-teman ivon yang juga udah mau baca cerita ini, arigatou gozaisimasu!

Ya!

PLEASE REVIEWS

ToneIvonne Katzura


End file.
